


Haunted

by strawberrykait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykait/pseuds/strawberrykait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the DMHG LDWS 2012 Challenge, Challenge 4, 100 word Drabble.<br/>Prompt: The Leaky Cauldron.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DMHG LDWS 2012 Challenge, Challenge 4, 100 word Drabble.  
> Prompt: The Leaky Cauldron.

The Leaky Cauldron’s wretched atmosphere suited Draco. He came here every night, wallowing between misery and firewhiskey. No one interfered, least of all her, as he drowned away his conscience.

This is where they’d met after the fallout, desperate and alone. Where she’d let down her defences, and he’d connived her into going upstairs in exchange for his protection. Had he known the outcome, would he do it again? 

One night, and he’d been damned. Blearily, he eyed the others, curious if they saw her, too.

Hermione’s ghost lingered here, silently accusing. Every night he tried to drink her away.


End file.
